1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumping apparatus for water wells, or the like, and more particularly to a portable pumping apparatus for temporary installation at a well location.
A fluid pumping apparatus is frequently needed at particular well locations, such as irrigation projects, army maneuvers or in areas where a disaster has occured and potable water is needed by the survivors. It is sometimes impractical from an investment standpoint to permanently install fluid pumping equipment at irrigation well locations and the time limit does not permit permanent pump installation in disaster areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to lower a pump into a well on the end of a hose windable on a reel, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,435.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by a fluid pressure operated motor connected with a fluid pump and lowered into the well bore as opposed to fluid injection of some of the well fluid into the well to generate a jet action in removing fluid from the well.
Furthermore, well pump assemblies, as disclosed by the prior art, generally have the disadvantage of a short life of the pump assembly by inadequate support of the pump actuating rod forming a part of the pump assembly thus necessitating frequent repairs and maintanence. Additionally, the pump operating fluid pressure driven motor is frequently damaged by water entering the motor around its drive shaft connected with the pump actuating rod.
This invention provides a pump assembly thrust support and a motor mount with a bleed port which overcomes these objections.